Snap like a Twig!
by Wild Man Pacheco
Summary: Evan is locked in a room with Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Juvia, Mirajane, Gajeel, Levy, Cana and Elfman. When they all start fighting, it drives Evan nuts. How much longer does Evan have to go before he loses his mind?
**Snap like a Twig!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does

Evan's life couldn't get any worse than it already was. Evan had gotten himself locked in a room with Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, Cana, Mirajane and Elfman.

Due to the stupidity of Natsu, the 13 fairies and Evan were locked in a small room.

"Nice going you human flame thrower! Thanks to you, we're now locked in this room!" Gray yelled.

"It was your fault you walking freezer!" Natsu retorted.

"In what way is this my fault?!" Gray yelled.

"Are you two fighting?!" Erza got between them.

Both of them got together and started acting all buddy, buddy.

"Nope! Just acting like good friends should right Natsu ol' buddy?" Gray said, his voice cracking.

"A-Aye," Natsu said

"He's Happy again," Lucy said.

"You guys, we need to find a way out of here," Levy said.

"There's got to be a crawl space in here somewhere," Mirajane said.

"If there's a crawl space, Shrimp can fit in it easily," Gajeel said.

Levy shot him a look.

"Another smartass "small" joke?" Levy asked, irritated.

"Come on you guys, look for a crawl space," Evan said, looking around, only to find a naked Gray in front of him.

"My eyes!" Evan screamed.

"Gray your clothes!" Cana yelled.

"Oh, right!" Gray said, finally getting dressed after he found his clothes.

'Oh my God,' Evan thought. 'I can't believe this is happening. I'm stuck in a small room with these crazy nimrods. I mean I love them and all but this is ridiculous.'

"I don't see any crawl space," Wendy said. "All I see is walls stuff."

"How are we supposed to get out of here?" Mirajane asked.

"Do it the manly way! Punch down the walls!" Elfman yelled.

"Do you have to yell?!" Gajeel asked. "I'm right here you know!"

"And Juvia is right next to her Gray-sama," Juvia said.

"Ugh!" Gray said.

Evan got up and tried the door again.

"This is truly unbelievable! Absolutely fantastic! This is definitely how I wanted to spend my night! Locked in a room!" Evan said.

"With no alcohol," Cana said.

"That is really the last thing you need right now!" Evan said. "Cana you seriously need to cut back on that shit."

"Yeah right!" Cana said.

"I wonder if anyone knows we're gone," Happy said.

"I'm sure someone will find out eventually. The master will notice." Carla said.

"He's at one of those meetings again. He won't be back for a couple of days," Mirajane said.

"Well, what about Warren and the others. They'll notice," Evan said.

"Hopefully," Lucy muttered.

After an hour in a half passed, still nothing. However, the only thing was, the whole group, except Evan, were going back and forth at each other, especially Natsu and Gray. They were driving Evan nuts.

"Hey Evan, should I beat Elfman into the wall?" Gajeel asked me.

"I don't know," Evan replied.

"Be man and answer," Elfman yelled at me.

"I don't care," Evan said annoyed.

"Evan, this whole thing was all Gray's fault, right?" Natsu asked me.

"No! Evan, this is all Natsu's fault, you saw it!" Gray said to me.

"Shut up you ice pansy!" Natsu yelled at Gray.

"You shut up you stupid blow torch!" Gray yelled back.

"Evan-san, why is Gray-sama not listening to Juvia?" Juvia asked me.

"He's too busy fighting Gray," Evan answered.

"Evan, I'm going to beat these two up okay," Erza said, pointing towards Gray and Natsu.

"Whatever," I muttered.

"Eeeeeevvvvvaaaaannnnnnn, Lucy's being mean," Happy whined.

"Go away Happy," Evan said.

"Evan, I'm hungry," Wendy complained.

"I don't know how to get out of here Wendy," Evan said.

"Yeah I want out of this room too, it's getting hot in here," Cana said.

"I want out too," Lucy whined.

"Oh my God," Evan said to himself.

"Please get us out of this room," Lucy said.

"Lucy I don't know how!" Evan said.

After everyone started complaining and asking about getting out of the room, Evan finally snapped. He got up and let out a blood curdling scream, silencing the whole room.

"YOU NIMRODS ARE DRIVING ME INSANE!" Evan screamed. He reached for a long stick sticking out some clothing and, when he pulled it out, everyone saw it was an ax.

"Evan, have you lost your mind?!" Erza said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Evan said, raising the ax. However when everyone flinched, they realized he swung the ax at the door and chopped it down completely.

"FREEDOM! FREEDOM!" Evan yelled, running out of the room laughing manically.

Everyone stared at the now chopped down door.

"It was that easy? Seriously? There was an ax in the room this whole time?" Gray asked, his eye twitching.

"You think Evan will be okay?" Mirajane asked.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Gajeel said.

Everyone exited the room.


End file.
